1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera mounted with an air cooling unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus mounted with an air cooling unit has been known. For example, there has been proposed a video camera that has a cooling fan disposed parallel to a camera's optical axis (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-295855). According to this proposal, a width dimension of the video camera can be reduced and a variety of video images can be photographed with the video camera disposed e.g. near a wall.
However, since the proposed video camera has a relatively large length dimension in the optical axis direction, a camera position is limited in a narrow place (e.g., in a vehicle compartment), resulting in a constrained composition such as, for example, that an object cannot be within a field of view of the camera at the time of photographing.